


Like the Stories That Just Happened, No One Thought of, No One Planned

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no doubt in Jim's mind, he's not dying alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Stories That Just Happened, No One Thought of, No One Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Trek.
> 
> Title from Alone by The Beautiful South
> 
> For well-notonly on Tumblr.

It shouldn't surprise him anymore really. After all, this had always basically been his job. Be the wingman for Jim when all the man wanted was to get laid. And honestly, the nights this didn't happen were pretty damn slim. So the disappointment that hits him when he looks up to see the absence of the man from the far end of the bar really shouldn't be there. He should be used to it by now. So he doesn't bother digging further into the feeling, burn of good bourbon a nice distraction from the thought.

He doesn't bother getting up and leaving, he's still got a drink to finish. So it's nearly an hour later after nursing his drink and staring off into space before he drops some credits on the table and makes his way out of the establishment. The airs chill as he steps out side and causes his slightly good mood to fall a bit more. It's too close to a true fall Georgian day to be of comfort. He's walking in silence, hands shoved in his pockets, lost in though when he hears a phazer shot and a muffled scream. He freezes, debating moving, but finds his feet moving on their own as the echo of another shot reaches him.

Sprinting around a corner he nearly trips over his feet in surprise. "Christ kid," he mutters in worry, focusing on moving forward. Dropping to his knees next to Jim he registers that whoever the assailant was is gone, and as he shifts his friend slightly he sees why.  
"Bones!" Jim tries to make it sound light-hearted, normal. Nothing's normal though. He's bleeding out on the goddamn floor of some bloody alley on some goddamn foreign planet. And he's sorry. He doesn't think he said that out lowed but the way Bones's face darkend there's no way he couldn't have.  
"I'm sorry" Those weren't words he'd expect from Jim, they're not comforting. He doubts that is all of what's making Jim feel that way. He leans over Jim, trying to find a way to help, knowing there's really nothing he can do. He's focused, silent, as his hands try and stop the bleeding, until Jim's hands shift and grab his arms, his name coming out roughly from his friends lips. Leo's sure the fact he can't do anything is clear to both of them.

"Bones, I'm cold." It's barely a whisper, but Jim already knows what it's like to die alone. The least he could wish for this go around is dying in the arms of someone he loved. Yes, loved, there's no question about it now. He lets out a relieved sigh as Bones shifts back, Doctor facade slipping slightly as he pulled Jim into his arms. "I'm sorry." It's muffled against Leo's shirt, neither caring about the blood.

They sit like that for a few moments, Leo trying to come up with a solution. It hit him, a crazy plan Jim would love. "Jim!" It comes out desperate and the words that pursue it get more and more so as he gets no response. "Come on kid, I got this, just shift over Jim! Come on, move dammit!" He keeps at it for a few minutes, mind refusing what his hands are telling him, until he shatters, head dropping to rest against Jim's. "Jim!" comes out as a broken sob as he feels tears drip from his face into the dirty blonde hair.

A gust of wind blows through the alley and Leo's sure he imagined the gently weight of a hand on his shoulder and the muffled, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I may write a companion piece of this more from Jim's pov...


End file.
